New Light
by burned-tigerlilies
Summary: When scientists at WICKED screw up and find that a female from Group B has some how made her way into the Maze for Group A the compound is lost. Most want to kill the remarkable girl they've named Amelia before the experiment is ruined but after some careful thinking they realize that this girl will give Group A something that WICKED hasn't been able to monitor yet, real solid hope
1. WICKED Report One

**W.I.C.K.E.D Memorandum, Date 2043.3.17, Time 0900**

**To: The Clark Family **

**From: Kevin Anderson, Chancellor**

**Re: The Youngest Child**

With great excitement I write to you about the promise your daughter has in the upcoming trials that **W.I.C.K.E.D **is beginning to prepare. We have been searching the world for the most promising of children through their genetic, mental, and physical attributes. Your youngest daughter has scored high in all three categories so we are extending an invitation for her into our program. Her promising abilities mean that we may be able to find a cure to the Flare.

Of course, this news is not always good and I regret to inform you that this invitation is for your youngest daughter _only_. She will be brought to **W.I.C.K.E.D** and left in our care for the rest of her childhood and most of her teenage years. We offer great education through mental and physical stimulation, an amazing dormitory where she will be kept safe from those infected by the Flare, and be surrounded by children of her age that have similar promising attributes. Your daughter will be _safe_ while is in our care, but we cannot promise you that you will ever _see_ her again. So while this is an invitation that you can accept or deny without any pressure from us here at **W.I.C.K.E.D** I must reiterate the important role your daughter will play in saving humankind.

Please consider our invitation carefully and I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Sincerely,

Kevin Anderson

**Chancellor of World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department **(W.I.C.K.E.D)


	2. WICKED Report Two

**W.I.C.K.E.D Memorandum, Date 2043.4.8, Time 0700**

**To: Ava Paige, Assistant Director**

**From: Kevin Anderson, Chancellor**

**Re: The Clark Child**

I have received a no from the Clark family on their child participating with **W.I.C.K.E.D** this is not the answer we were looking forward too. The Clark child is important in continuing with the process, she gives me much hope in our future experiments.

While the Clark family was incredibly gracious in denying our invitation I am giving you the role of pressing them into the matter of agreement in the Clark child's participation.

Do whatever it take to force them to agree.

**W.I.C.K.E.D Memorandum, Date 2043.4.26, Time 2326**

**To: Kevin Anderson, Chancellor**

**From: Ava Paige, Assistant Director**

**Re: Re: The Clark Child**

I am writing to inform you that we have apprehended the Clark child. Of course it wasn't easy, the parents weren't happy with us arriving at the house to persuade them into accepting the invitation last week. So we were left with the choice of terminating the rest of the family. It was not an easy choice considering that they were not yet infected by the Flare, but the Clark child is far too promising to let go.

The Clark child will be brought to **W.I.C.K.E.D** HQ in two days' time. The deaths of her family and sudden apprehension from us have affected her mildly, so a therapist will need to be on call upon our arrival.

The Clark child is safe. **W.I.C.K.E.D **is good.


	3. WICKED Report Three

**W.I.C.K.E.D Memorandum, Date 2043.6.2, Time 1100**

**To: Kevin Anderson, Chancellor**

**From: Evelyn Moss, Educator**

**Re: The Clark Child (Female 0724)**

After long studies of the child's brainwaves we have found that she has a brilliance for pattern working and attention to detail. This child is observant and her mentality will be able to be molded through the upcoming years to make her a perfect candidate to put into the trials. After a few hours of study we noticed that she has a given need to explore her surroundings so we have bestowed upon her the name "Amelia". She has a need to know, which is surprising to see in child as young as five.

Socially, she is not as advanced. Her classmates ignore her or simply overlook her because of her quiet persona. The death of her family has taken quite a toll on the emotional growth of "Amelia", something that will need to be worked out before we continue with her mental stimulation. I have already put in an order for repeated sessions with the therapist; we will see how the child adapts. If she doesn't change, I suggest we wipe her memories early but I will leave that decision to you.

Below is my first report.

**Name:** Amelia "The Matriarch"

**Age**: Five

**Height**: 3'5" **Weight**: 30.5 lbs.

**Hair** **Color**: Blonde Eye **Color**: Blue

**Advantages**: Mentally she is promising – her observance skills are advanced for someone her

age

**Disadvantages**: Her family's deaths have affected her social skills and emotional depth. She is

an empty child that needs guidance or to forget. If this is not take care of her participation in

the trials may need to be revoked.

**Notes**: Amelia has attached herself to older classmate "Minho" (0807). He finds her to be

annoying but has not pushed her away yet. The two worked together on a puzzle and were one

of the first pair finished – keep careful eyes on these two.


	4. WICKED Report Four

**W.I.C.K.E.D Memorandum, Date 2052.12.26, Time 0834**

**To: Kevin Anderson, Chancellor**

**From: Evelyn Moss, Educator**

**Re: Female 0724**

"Amelia" Female 0724 has shown a great growth in her natural curiosity since her first arrival here nine years ago. She is still constantly asking questions while in class and can never seem to learn enough. The decision to wipe her memory of her family's death was of course the correct choice.

Onto more pressing matters of "Amelia", she is unsurprisingly beginning to notice the rapid decline of her classmates and I believe she has found a pattern in the disappearances. She predicted that Sara would disappear next and was of course correct. We may need to place her into the Maze Trials earlier than we originally expected. Having her enter at fourteen instead of fifteen will mean she will miss a year of mental preparation, but we can't have her running around here and jeopardizing the experiment. "Amelia" will be young, but she will continue to grow in the Maze with her fellow females. She will be a major component in the trials as long as we keep her distracted; we wouldn't want her "solving"  
>the Maze too early now, would we?<p>

Below I have attached my final report:

**Name: **Amelia "The Matriarch"

**Age: **Fourteen

**Height: **5'6** Weight: **131 lbs.

** Hair Color: **Dark Blonde** Eye Color: **Blue

**Advantages: **Quick witted and has an eye for patterns in equations, a solid candidate for "Runner" in the trials. She is promising, but distracted easily which is why we need to be careful when she is inside of the Maze. Her attention to detail is frightening.

**Disadvantages: **Her past has seemed to affect her deeply despite her not being able to remember any of it. Her persona is naturally quiet, but it is also her downfall. Her fellow classmates fine her to be either stuck-up or a "know-it-all". She only works well with a select few.

**Notes:** Her connection with the boy "Minho" (0807) has only grown over the years. They bicker constantly but they work through the puzzles together at rapid pace. The separation between the two of them for the trials will be a plus since they will be able to grow without depending on each other. Their connection will be lost once their memories are wiped.


	5. WICKED Report Five

**W.I.C.K.E.D Memorandum, Date 2054.6.3, Time 2448**

**To: Partners and Associates **

**From: Ava Paige, Chancellor**

**Re: A Breach in the Maze Trials**

I am thoroughly disappointed with what has happened. With the sudden and very rapid spread of the flare I would have assumed that most of you would have realized that the Maze Trials are now more important than they ever were before. The lack of observation, decision making skills, and overall work that has been put into the Maze Trials is incredibly disheartening. Many of you are forgetting the point of the trials – to save humankind.

The presence of Female 0724 in Group A's maze is incredibly alarming. It is completely apparent that what led "Amelia" (0724) in the other groups Maze was her natural inquisitiveness and the obvious lack of eyes from my scientists. The connections between the Mazes should have been sealed right after the maintenance men repaired the rotors for the Maze walls and "Amelia" (0724) should have naturally been pushed back from that section by our eyes. With her need to always know more it should have been easy to distract her away from the connecting that tunnel between the two Mazes while it was being sealed. There are no excuses for this mistake and those behind it have been held accountable for their actions – or actually for their lack of action.

Amelia (0724) will be monitored on her survival until the Grievers apprehend her for us at the end of the upcoming day.


	6. WICKED Report Six

**W.I.C.K.E.D Memorandum, Date 2055.6.4, Time 0700**

**To: Partners and Associates **

**From: Ava Paige, Chancellor**

**Re: Potential Setbacks for Maze Trials**

Many of you have expressed that Female 0724 is far too brilliant to let go now and after a careful look back into the Female's files and a lengthy meeting with my assistant director and the chosen children we have decided to allow the Female 0724 to live and continue the trials with Group A instead of with her original Group B. This decision, like all decisions we have made in the past will of course give many setbacks to the trials, but I find these potential setbacks to be bonuses in the long run.

Think of the amazing brainwaves and the patterns we will discover when a female walks through Group A's gate. The Males will suffer great confusion and some will even suffer great lust with her arrival. It will be interesting to find if they her push back out as a bad omen since she came from the Maze and not the Box or they see her as a way out because if she came from the Maze then surely she'll know how to leave it, or at least that's what they'll believe. Female 0724 will give Group A – real hope. A brainwave we have yet to monitor fully. Think of the immense possibilities that can happen over the course of this next year.

I must reiterate that we don't need any more mistakes now. I have issued an order for Female 0724 to be apprehended by the Grievers and returned to the labs where her memory of Group B will be wiped once more and false memories will be planted of us in their place. She will then be returned to Group A's Maze. Then we will not interfere anymore, until our chosen children –Thomas, Teresa, Aris, and Rachel – are planted.

Remember with these setbacks it only makes our cause far more important. **W.I.C.K.E.D **is good.

_A/N: With the movie I got the motivation to start this story. I hope this isn't too confusing, but this isn't going to be how the story is written. It's a prequel of a sort. The rest of the chapters will be from Amelia's point of view. Please review and let me know what you thought._


	7. Chapter 1: Out of the Darkness

"Just take a deep breath Amelia," a voice murmurs quietly above me. I can't make out the face because of the bright lights that are above her head, but nothing about her makes me relax. I don't see how I could possibly breathe when my arms and legs were strapped down the metal table that I'm lying on.

There's an echoing of beeping from somewhere I can't see and I try to decipher which one is monitoring my heart beat. I try to roll my head back to look, but the woman pushes my chin back down with a hard grip. I try to release one of my hands from the restraints to hit her back, but the metal only digs deeper into my skin and I feel the hot tears of pain well in my eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask, forcing my eyes to close so that the bright lights don't continue to blind me. "Why can't I just go home?"

"Amelia, it's important that you stay calm during this. It's almost over," a different voice explains closer to my ear. "You are far closer to going home than you know, trust me."

I try to find a weak spot in the restraints again by twisting my hands instead of attempting to break out of them. My wrists are either sweaty or bloody enough for them to slip out if I can just twist them without any of faceless figures realizing. I peek through my lashes and find that only one of the faceless figures is watching me closely. I twist my hands anyways, hoping that they aren't watching me close enough to notice that I'm daring to escape. The cold metal rips into my skin every time I twist but I can feel my wrists beginning to slip out.

I hold my breath and keep going determined not to cry out in pain as I twist the skin off. I just needed to get out of here I just needed to go home. I know that there's someone at home that needs me. Someone needs me.

"Tighten the restraints," the muttered voice say and I feel the cold metal dig deeper into my almost free wrists. I cry out from pain and frustration and even fear because I don't why I'm here. I don't know who any of these people are. I just know that when they mention Amelia. They mean me, but even the familiar sound of my name can't calm me now.

"When you wake up, you have to find your way out. They're depending on you, Amelia." The muttered voice continues as it presses a mask over my nose and mouth. The cold flow of the oxygen causes me to feel like I'm suffocating and I want them to take it off now. I was able breath fine without it. Why are they doing this me? What could possibly be so important about me that they feel the need to overwhelm me with oxygen and tear my skin with metal restraints?

It's torture and the longer I lay here, the more I accept my very near death.

"Who's depending on me?" I ask but I don't think they can understand me through the mask. I sound and feel like I'm underwater now and I peek through my eyelashes again to see what the faceless silhouettes are doing now. One of them walks over to me and pinches my left arm forcefully. They lean close into my face and I'm finally able to make out their tired eyes and sharply turned down mouth, "Take a deep breath, count back from ten, and close your eyes. W.I.C.K.E.D is good." They command just as they sip an unusually large needle into my skin. It doesn't hurt, but the thick liquid takes away the rest of my already waning consciousness and I slip into the inevitable blackness of death.

* * *

><p>"So wait, I'm just trying to understand what happened," a deep warm voice fills my ears. "You found a dead body of a girl, you picked her up, and then you brought her here?"<p>

"It's really not a difficult concept Alby. I don't know why you keep asking me the same questions." A different voice pants out and then sighs, "I couldn't just leave her there."

The second voice is familiar and it slowly begins to coax me out of the darkness in which I've been sitting in. I strain to listen closer to the both voices, hoping that maybe they can help me find my way out.

"You have no idea where she came from. She could be have a disease, the creators could've – "

"The Creators wanted us to find her Alby, look at this note I found in her hand." The familiar voice explains as he rustles a piece of paper.

"She knows the way out," the warmer voice called Alby reads and my head begins to pound with questions and images of faceless figures. The worst thing is that my wrists begin to burn, like someone lit them on fire. I try to move to put them out but I'm still too deep amongst the darkness to control my own limbs.

"Why would they let her die then?" Alby asks, but the familiar voice doesn't answer. "It's too bad; she could've really helped us."

Alby's voice sounds defeated and I try to let out a noise or any kind of motion to let them know that I am indeed still alive. At least I think I'm still alive.

_Please, please just let me still be alive._

"You know what's strange about it, Alby?" the familiar voice says quietly. He waits a few moments in the silence before continuing, "I felt like I knew her when I found her crumbled on the floor of the maze. I could almost taste her name on my tongue."

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing that's happened around here, Minho." Alby comforts, but the light distress in his voice is apparent. "We'll leave her here until the Medjacks dig a hole. Was there a name on her anywhere or did you manage to remember it?"

"Ha Ha," the voice called Minho forces out before muttering a very low, "Shuckface" towards Alby. "Check her backpack. There has to be something in there."

There's a brief moment of shuffling around before Minho or Alby pull up something out of the backpack I don't remember owning. It's silent for a few moments and I wait desperately for one of them to say something so that I can continue to climb out of the black pit that I've been tossed into.

"Amelia," Minho reads out and I feel the sudden rush of air leave my lungs. I try to inhale again, but I'm drowning. I'm drowning. _Why am I drowning?_

The images of the faceless people return and I remember why my wrists are on fire and why the oxygen mask makes me feel so overwhelmed. The Creators did this to me already. I won't let them do it again.

I fight through the darkness, realizing I can't depend on two boys who already believe that I'm dead to do it for me. I have to do this for myself. The Creators told me that someone or _someones_ are depending on me to make it through. I cannot let the darkness devour me whole yet. Pushing and twisting, just plain struggling to peak through my eyelashes but I have to make it. _I have to make it._

"Is she breathing?" Alby asks once the darkness begins to falter into _light_. I can hear the distinct sound of how his breaths pick up in excitement, how he hurries to my side in exactly five steps, I can feel his own warm breath mixing lightly with my own as he presses his ear to my chest. "She's breathing," Alby confirms his voice a mix of excitement and fear.

Another set of footsteps, Minho's, travels around to my other side in eight steps and I try to force my eyelids to open, but the darkness is so strong and is still in control.

"Amelia," Minho calls without any hint fear in his voice. He seems excited and I beg him silently that he continues to call my name. "Amelia," he says again this time determination setting in but when he speaks this time, it isn't his voice, "Open your eyes."

The faceless figure returns to my mind and her voice echoes through my brain, "Amelia" the faceless figure calls to me once more and I feel my body go rigid. "Take a deep breath, count back from ten, and _open your eyes_."

It takes only those ten seconds for the darkness to pull back from my mind. With each passing number, the faceless figures began to disappear, the burning in my wrists subsides, and the familiarity of Minho's voice in the back of my mind begins to slip away too.

The only thing that stuck around to continue to lead me away from the cloudy darkness that infiltrated my brain was a name. My name. The promise of my name.

_Amelia. Amelia. Amelia._

_Wake up._

And I do.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I worked hard on this chapter since it proved to be rather difficult. I hope you all like it. You gave me such lovely reviews (except one from some anon, but I won't let them get the best of me) that I appreciated so much. Thanks you! Let me know what you think of this chapter!_

_Happy Writing!_


	8. Chapter 2: Into the Pit

"I'm sorry," Jeff says as he ties the ropes around my wrists. His eyes are wide and full with sympathy as he pulls me to my feet by my arm. "It's just a precaution, you know?"

"Sure," I mutter, pulling my arm away from him. He shrugs his shoulders in an apology again and I follow him slowly as we make our way towards a hut in the middle of their little establishment.

The few days that I've been here I haven't been able to leave the dimly lit room that they've kept me in and while they've fixed my wounds and fed me some food I know for a fact that these boys don't trust me. I wouldn't blame them either, from what I could understand I showed up dead and then came back to life with only a vague note explain to them why I was here. I just wished that they wouldn't herd me around like I'm some criminal. I haven't done anything wrong.

"The council is made up of ten Keepers and our two Leaders," Jeff explains. "You already know our leader Alby and one of the Keepers Minho."

"What are they going to do?" I ask and Jeff shrugs his shoulders.

"Probably ask a bunch of questions. They just want to make sure that you aren't dangerous," Jeff says as he kicks a rock down the path.

"I'm not dangerous," I say and Jeff chuckles somewhat.

"That's just what a dangerous person would say," he points towards me accusingly and I smile somewhat trying not to laugh. "I know you're not dangerous, but I think the fact that you're a girl just really freaks them out."

"You're also kind of mean," a voice says behind us. I peek over my shoulder and find Minho walking towards us. His face is pink and he has his canteen in his hand.

"I'm not mean," I say a bit harsher then I intended to and Minho lifts his brows at me. "You're back early," I point out, changing the subject quickly as he falls into place next to me.

"I had to be here for the Gathering," Minho pulls at the ropes on my wrists and makes a face. "Comfortable?"

"Not in the slightest," I say before turning my attention back to Jeff. "Are you going to be in the meeting?" I ask hopefully because Jeff is the only person that I consider being a real friend to me so far. Minho maybe, but he irritates me more than anything.

"Can't. I'm not a keeper," Jeff says with another lame shrug of his shoulders. I try not to look disappointed and thankfully I don't think he catches on

When we reach the hut I stop abruptly and stare at the door. "What if – what if the other keepers decide that they don't want me here?"

"They have to," Minho says, the light playfulness is no longer apparent in his voice. He sounds serious now and I wonder if that's because he has to walk in there and look like a leader instead of as my kind of friend. "You're our chance of getting out of here. Their blinded by stupidity if they don't see that."

"You'll be fine, Amelia." Jeff says more comfortingly as he places a hand on my shoulder. "I'll see you when you get out."

"Yeah, sure." I slightly nod my head towards him and then follow closely behind Minho as he leads me into the hut.

"I'm glad you're letting her walk freely," a boy says harshly the second I'm in view and Minho glares at his fellow keeper. I notice that Minho stands a bit taller now, his chest puffing out just a bit, as he blocks me from view.

"Her hands are tied up," Minho snaps as he leads me over to the chair in front of all of them. "What else do want Gally? A gag and blindfold, some shackles perhaps?"

"Minho," Alby warns and Minho shakes his head, moving to the left side of Alby since another boy is sitting directly to Alby's right.

I stare at the boy Gally for a few moments, but his gaze is rather intense and intimidating so I move down the row realizing that no one else looks as hostile as he is. When I catch Minho's eyes he winks and leans back in his chair with a small smile in my direction.

"Can you tell us your name?" Alby asks and I move my gaze to focus on him instead.

"You know my name," I say and Alby smiles at me.

"I know, but something about stating your name makes it more official," he says and I nod my head, looking down at my tied hands.

"My name's Amelia."

"Do you know where you came from," Alby asks and I shake my head no quickly.

"Jeff said that Minho found me in a maze, but I don't remember." I say with a slight shrug as I look back up at the council.

"You're lying," Gally comments. I glance at him briefly and suck in a breath.

"I'm not," my voice sounds so tiny compared to all of theirs. "I can only remember my name just like the rest of you."

Gally opens his mouth to say something else, but Alby puts up a hand to silence him. I suck in a shaky breath and look back down at my shoes. I've been dying to get out of that room since I got my strength back, but now I just wanted to curl up underneath those dingy blankets and never leave. I don't like the way the council is looking at me, I don't like the fact that I'm the only girl, and I really don't the fact that I came out of the maze instead of the box like everyone else.

"Please, I'm not dangerous." I say quietly before Alby can ask me another question. "I don't why I'm here and I don't know why I'm the only girl. I'm just as confused as the rest of you, maybe even a little scared."

"Amelia, do you know how to get out of the maze?" Alby asks and I shrug my shoulders listlessly. "The note that came with you was from the creators and it said that you knew the way out."

"I really don't know if I do or not," my voice is just a tad bit desperate and I don't dare look at anyone but Alby and Minho.

"She came out of the Maze," the boy on Alby's right side says slowly. His has some sort kind of accent that makes me smile weakly because of how surprising it is. "Maybe she just needs a little time, maybe we should put her out there with some of the Runners even, let her get a feel for it."

"I'm all for putting her out in the Maze, but not with the Runners. I think we should just banish her, if she knows her way around the Maze she should be able to survive a night inside of it," Gally says and I notice a few other council members nod their head in agreement.

"That's shit idea, Shuckface." Minho says with a locked jaw. "She could be the key out of here and you want to kill her?"

"I don't trust her Minho and you shouldn't either," Gally warns before pointing a finger at me. "The Creators put her in here, just like they did the Grievers and we all know how dangerous those are."

"Look at her, Gally." The boy with accent, I think Minho called him Newt, points to me with a small smile on his face. "She's a tiny thing. If she's really dangerous I think we could handle her."

"Maybe to make everyone happy we keep her in the pit for a few days and continue to tie her up when she's out with Minho, that way she's in the Maze but still restrained just in case." A keeper that I haven't met yet suggests and I twist my wrists, thinking of the constant restraints that will be on my wrists. I don't think they're ever going to fully trust me.

"Why can't she just stay in the Meds Hut?" Minho questions and Clint, who I've met briefly, shakes his head no.

"We need the space in case people are injured," he says and Minho rolls his eyes.

"I still say we keep her in the maze," Gally mutters and I glare at him, already tired of his negative attitude.

"That's still a really drastic idea, Gally." Newt says with a shake of his head. "You haven't done anything wrong, have you?" He asks me and I shake my head quickly. "I didn't think so."

"Just because she hasn't done anything wrong doesn't mean she's some kind of saint. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to reiterate this, but she came out of the damn maze. Nothing that has come out of there has been good or has helped us and I don't think anything that comes out of there ever will," Gally says again and I lift my tied hands up to brush the hair out of my eyes.

"There's nothing I can say to make all of you trust me, is there?" I ask, but no one answers me, they just stare. "I'll do whatever I have to earn my keep or your trust, just please – please."

"We'll vote," Alby says and I bury my face into my hands, feeling like the majority is going to vote for my banishment into the maze.

"Those who agree with Gally and find that Amelia should go back into the maze, raise your hand."

Four people, all of them next to or near Gally, raise their hands in agreement. I sigh when I find that's it's less than half. Gally swears and shakes his head, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at me, "This is bad news."

"Shut your mouth Gally," Minho growls and Alby lifts his hands to silence them once more.

"Those who find the girl should be treated like every other Greenie that have joined raise your hands," only Newt and Minho lift their hands in agreement and I feel my stomach twist. I was about to become very well acquainted with these rope restraints and whatever the pit is.

"Those who find that she should be placed in the pit and under restraints until she can be fully trusted, raise your hand," the six remaining boys, including Alby raise their hands and I nod my head. It's better than the maze. It has to be.

"That settles it then," Alby concludes as he stands up. "Amelia you are to sentenced to the pit until further development."

I nod and Minho stands up, his shoulders are squared and I can tell that he isn't happy with the way things ended. He reaches me first and tries to plaster on a smile, but I can tell that it's forced. "Alby can I take her to the pit?" He asks and Alby nods his head, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Amelia, we'll bring you your meals and tomorrow morning we'll get you ready to head out with the other Runners," he says. "I'm sorry, but I have to find a way to stay neutral with everyone."

"It's fine, Alby really. I meant what I said when told you that I would do whatever it takes to gain the trust of everyone and if this is what it takes then fine," I smile weakly towards him and Alby drops his hand from my shoulder.

"I'm glad you understand," he says before helping to my feet. "I'll make sure that someone finds you a jacket. It can get pretty cold in the pit at night."

"Thank you, Alby. I appreciate it," I say as genuinely as I can manage and he nods his head, leaving the council the hut with everyone else.

Minho holds the door open for me in silence and I don't like that my normally talkative sort of friend is so stoic. He seems to be mulling things over and while I'm uncomfortable I leave him to his thoughts.

Newt is waiting for us up the path and he waves at us before we reach him. He's spinning a pair of keys on his other hand and I wonder he's in a better mood then everyone else. "Hello," he says once we reach him and I try to wave with my tied hands.

I don't say anything to him and he falls into silence with us. When we start to reach the outskirts of their establishment I feel the searing panic start in my chest. I start to mess with the rope restraints again, this time trying to escape without either of them noticing.

"Hey," Newt says and I stop quickly, looking at him worriedly. "Relax, yeah? You won't be in the pit for long. People are going to start realize how bloody stupid they are in a day or so."

When I don't say anything in return Newt continues, "Look we were all scared when we first came here. Minho punched Gally in the face the first night he was here." Newt says with a laugh, but when I don't join here he continues in a more serious tone, "My point is that we were all scared our first week here, but you have every right to be far more scared then the rest of us. It makes it worst that a lot of us aren't being very welcoming either, but that's because they're scared too."

"Still doesn't mean that some of them have to act the way they do," I mutter and Newt nods his head in agreement.

"If you mean Gally, the guy's just an arse to begin with. I don't think they'll be much change in him, but the rest of our fellow Gladers will trust you days' time. I know it." He says just as we reach the pit.

It's an actually pit with a locked fence and roof around it. It doesn't look comfortable, but then again it is a jail so I don't know what I really expected. I don't want them to leave me alone just yet so I ask, "What's a Glader?"

"We are. Me, Minho, and even you now are Gladers. This place right here, our little plot of land is called the Glade," Newt says with a nod of his head.

"I don't think I fall into the category of Glader yet," I say and Newt unties my restraints before he unlocks the pit. I rub my wrists tenderly and smile at him appreciative.

"I think you do and I'm sure Minho does, right?" Newt asks and Minho looks up momentarily.

"Sure," he says, but I know he hasn't been listening to a thing that we've said.

Newt opens the gate to the pit and then helps me inside of it. I sit on the hard ground and fold my arms over my chest to keep a little bit of body heat since the sun can't really reach me here. "I love it," I say sarcastically and Newt laughs.

"I'll get you a jacket and maybe a blanket it Alby lets me. Give me a few minutes alright," Newt says as he locks the gate back up.

"What's the maze like?" I ask once I realize that Minho isn't going to say anything to me.

"It's not as scary as it seems during the day. It's just time consuming, because we have to map everything out," Minho explains.

"What are Grievers?" My question causing Minho's eyebrows to furrow a bit.

"They're creatures that the creators put in the Maze. They leave us alone mostly during the day, but it's at night when they get really active." Minho says and I tilt my head in question, "They have this poison that really screws up the people they sting."

"Who have they stung?" I ask and Minho just smiles weakly at me.

"Few people you haven't met yet. Ben was stung, he'll run with us tomorrow," he continues "Are you alright?"

"Just trying to figure things out," I admit, biting my bottom lip harder than usual and looking down at the loose at the bottom of the pit.

"Everything's going to be okay Amelia," Minho says and I peek up at him through my lashes. "Like Newt said."

"He does seem like a pretty smart guy," I say and Minho nods in agreement.

"He is."

We sit in silence until Newt returns with my jacket. He unlocks the gate and hands it to me and then locks me back up again. I sigh, but smile gratefully at the two of them. When they finally leave me, Minho promising to bring me lunch dinner in a few hours, I lean back into the dirt wall and finally let the tears fall.

I had to brave for my own sake. To survive I just needed to be brave.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows! I'm absolutely in LOVE with all of you! This is just a filler chapter and I will try my best to update sometime next week! Again, thank you lovelies! _

_Please let me know if you like this chapter!_


End file.
